


【TSN/TASM】【Harry/Eduardo】一个土豪的我如何追求一个土豪的你

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: Harry Osborn的心被来自Eduardo Saverin的眼神化作的利箭捅了个正穿。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 3





	1. 01-04

01  
爱情总是在最意想不到的时候来到。  
  
刚看到那张熟悉的脸的时候，原本置身于成群的美人间被灌得半醉的Harry Osborn一下子兴奋了过来。被酒精麻醉大半的大脑没有考虑到本该在伦敦的好友怎么会出现在这样的场合，与好友重逢的喜悦——或许还有看见猎人看见猎物时才有的激动，毕竟Osborn工业的CEO身边不缺美女，而可以让他用来欺负取乐的好友数来数去也就这么一个——已经完全控制了Harry的行动。在所有人，包括原本围在Harry身边的漂亮姑娘们都没有反应过来前，Harry已经穿过层层的人群，疾步走到自己的目标身边，一把抱住了那个修长的身影——  
然后在对方做出任何的反抗之前，吐在了对方身上。  
  
在酒精彻底夺走Harry的意识前，Harry终于对上了面前人的正脸——在看见那双带着尴尬焦虑与茫然不知所措的眼睛的一瞬间，Harry的心突然咯噔一下。  
首先，他好像认错人了。  
其次，他好像……  
  
一见钟情了。  
  
02  
被Harry认错的，和他的童年好友Peter Parker几乎长得一模一样的，但是明显比Peter有钱而且有品位的多的男人名叫Eduardo Saverin。  
这个名字听着有点耳熟。在Harry的命令下，一贯尽心尽责的Felicia以最快的速度拿了厚厚一叠资料送到了他面前。翻开第一页，Harry就被那个大写加粗还被特意加了下划线的“Facebook的创始人之一兼现任CFO”晃花了眼。  
  
“……这是什么意思。”Harry磨着牙挤出这句话。  
“这是为了提醒你，真正的爱情，是无法用金钱买到的。”Felicia一本正经地回答。  
  
Harry气得大晚上在自家大宅里面扔钱泄愤。  
扔完还特意拍了张照片留念。  
然后顺便发给了自家好友Peter。  
  
不到半分钟，Peter的回信就来了。  
——“友尽！友尽！友尽！！！”  
  
被Peter刷了满屏感叹号的Harry心情立刻重新愉悦了起来。  
  
03  
接到Harry电话的时候，Peter正在咖啡厅当服务员。  
没办法，留学生的花销可不算小。尽管Peter有奖学金，但鉴于他既要自己负担学费还要负担生活费的现实，那些占据了他所有业余时间的打工安排是少不了的。  
  
“Peter，我恋爱了。”  
“……”Peter收杯子的动作一抖，半晌他才找回自己的声音回复Harry宣布的这个消息，“Haryy，看在我们这么多年的友情的份上，我不想听你又给你的新任恋爱对象买了价值我好几个学期学费的首饰，或者是送了一辆可能比我这条命还要贵的车这种事情好吗——你就不能体谅一下我这个连送Gwen一块巧克力都得精打细算好几个星期才能勉强存够钱的穷人的心情吗？”  
Peter的声音实在太过悲愤，Harry还真的反思了几秒。他一边反思，一边真心实意地反驳道：“别胡说，Peter，你在我心里可比什么车都珍贵得多。”  
  
Peter有点被Harry这句话感动到——但也就是有点而已，他的立场是不会因为Harry简单的几句告白动摇的。收完咖啡杯，Peter顺手接过了同时递过来的五号桌的托盘，边往五号桌走，边小声和Harry通话：“说起来，这次又是哪家的倒霉蛋被你看上了？”  
耳机里半晌没传来声音。等Peter送完五号桌的咖啡和甜点，终于挤出点空当看手机后，Peter才发现Harry直接把他看上的人的照片发了过来。  
  
和屏幕上那张每天都要在镜子里看上好几遍的脸对视了三分钟后，Peter颤抖着掐掉了和Harry的对话，哭丧着脸拨给了Gwen。  
  
“Gwen，怎么办，Harry好像看上我了。”  
“……”  
“……Gwen？”半晌没等到女友回应的Peter焦虑地喊了一声。  
“你等等，我在查我的医疗保险有没有过期。”  
  
04  
“Peter,到底是谁给你的自信，觉得我居然会看上你？”Harry的声音充斥着一种名为“痛心”的情绪，“我就是瞎了眼毁了容，我都看不上你好吗？这个世界上除了Gwen，没人会看上你这个呆子的，好不？而Gwen看上你的原因，除了你被校园霸凌时的样子太过可怜激起了她的母性情怀，根本不会有其他的可能性，好吗？”  
Peter就很委屈。任何人看见好友发了个和自己长得一模一样的人的照片说自己陷入了恋爱，都会是他那个反应啊。更何况，Gwen看上他才不是因为什么母性情怀，他们在一起是因为他们是天作之合，是灵魂的互相吸引。而Harry这么说只是因为Peter能和Gwen毫无顾忌地秀恩爱，而Harry第一面就吐了自己一见钟情的对象一身，从对方的角度大概只能记住他是一个没什么礼貌的，发际线堪忧的——Peter的经验告诉他，就那个角度，Harry的发际线可明显了——醉鬼。  
  
Peter丝毫没有留情地呛回去：“那看上那位和我长得一模一样的Eduardo Saverin的你，是眼神跟着发际线一起后退了吗？”  
“……”Harry沉默了很久，才以一种非常郑重的语气回应了Peter的话，“不，Peter。他和你除了长相，其他一点都不像。而且就算一模一样，他也比你好看了不止十倍——而且，Peter你知道吗，Eduardo Saverin的一件衬衫，大概就够你一个月的生活费。”  
  
Peter默默挂了电话。  
  
重拨了还几次都没接通的Harry终于担心地给Peter发了一条短信：“Peter，真生气啦？”  
Harry等了十分钟才等到Peter的回应。  
“不，搬砖赚钱致富去了。”  
“你致富的方式就是搬砖？……Peter，我总算知道你为啥改善不了经济情况了。”  
  
交友不慎啊交友不慎。  
今天的Peter也很想打自己的发小一顿。  
  
TBC 


	2. 04-08

05  
今天Eduardo是在万众瞩目下走进自己的办公室。  
要说这一切的源泉，那肯定是他怀里这束他差点抱不住的包装精美开得热烈而灿烂的玫瑰花。而在好事者开始传播这束玫瑰来自Osborn工业的现任CEO这个基本算是符合事实的“谣言”之后，围观群众看向Eduardo的眼神更是让Eduardo想奔到窗户口直接跳下去。  
  
当然了，这束花的确是来自Osborn的小少爷，然而含义却比其他人想象得要单纯的多，不过是Harry Osborn为前两天在宴会上因为酒醉而吐了Eduardo一身的意外特意送花致歉罢了——至于为什么是玫瑰花，排场还这么大，这就得怪对方的脑回路为何如此清奇了。  
无奈地叹了口气，一向好脾气的CFO大人自然不会因为这点流言和员工发脾气。找了个玻璃花瓶把花插进去，Eduardo迅速把这个小插曲忘到了脑后，专心于面前的工作。  
  
06  
Eduardo万万没想到的是，这个没被他放在心上的小插曲，仅用了一个上午，就势如破竹般席卷了公司上下。以至于他中午拖着Facebook的小机器人CEO的时候，还被对方提了出来。  
“Mark，人家只是表达歉意而已，并没有什么其他的意思——甚至这束花可能根本不是Harry Osborn本人送的，只是Osborn工业的公关送来的。”Eduardo耐心地和Mark解释，而Mark明显没听进去。  
“离他远点，Harry Osborn就是个靠着祖辈余荫的花花公子，他的负面新闻简直养活了整个纽约的八卦狗仔。”小机器人的声音里没有半点波动，但一向了解他的Eduardo自然不会错过其中隐藏的厌恶。这让Eduardo有些好奇起来——Harry Osborn的确是Mark最讨厌的那种人没错，不过这两个人根本没有交集，Mark到底是怎么积累的对方这么深的厌恶？  
注意到Eduardo的走神，Mark不满地提高了音量，强调地表示：“Wardo，离他远点。别让Harry Osborn的负面新闻影响了Facebook的形象。”  
  
Eduardo郑重地戳了戳Mark的脸。  
“……！？”Mark的眼刃毫不留情地戳了回去。  
“是真的啊，不是别人假冒的Mark。”Eduardo偷笑着回答，“我真该把你刚刚这句话录下来，然后放给Chris听，起码能给Chris延长个十年的寿命。”  
“你又把话题扯远了。”  
“什么话题……？”和Mark对视了好几分钟，Eduardo终于后知后觉地反应过来，“你是说Harry Osborn?”叹了口气，Eduardo妥协地承诺道：“你放心，我会离他远远的。事实上，我觉得这事儿也就到此为止了，Osborn 工业的CEO可没那么多闲工夫花在我这个无关人士身上。”  
对这一点，Eduardo非常肯定。  
  
07  
然而Eduardo在第二天，就被同样时间同样地点同样火红美艳的玫瑰花打得脸疼。  
Mark那个“早知如此”的得意眼神看得Eduardo想揪着对方的卷毛脑袋打一顿。这样的念头似乎出现得越来越频繁了，自从他接过Facebook的CFO一职后。所以说啊，别和好朋友一起创业，再深厚的友情也会被慢慢磨尽，最后只剩找个僻静的地方把对方折磨致死然后毁尸灭迹的冲动——而当对方是Mark Zurkerberg的时候，这样的冲动更会来得格外凶猛。  
Eduardo是真的怀念哈佛时光。那段日子是多么的美好啊，Mark虽然那时候就是个混蛋，但混蛋的还带了点可爱，而不是像现在这样——一个眼神就能让人想犯罪。注意，是涉及暴力的那种犯罪。  
  
又是同样的时间，员工餐厅的同一张桌上，Mark洋洋自得地宣布了Eduardo在Harry Osborn事件上的判断失误。Eduardo无力地挣扎：“Mark，你到底为什么对Harry Osborn这么上心？——我是说，就对Facebook的影响，我相信一个Harry Osborn造成的伤害，绝对比不上你在记者会上冷嘲热讽造成的伤害的十分之一。”  
“你当年对Sean的不满也来得没有任何理由。”Mark开始翻旧账。  
“但我现在和Sean的关系还不错，而且Sean也的确差点伤害到了Facebook的利益。”Eduardo冷静地指出。  
“所以这两者还是有差别的。”  
“什么差别？”  
“Sean和我没有任何超出合作伙伴的关系。而这个Harry Osborn，他和你没有任何超过他想泡你的关系。”  
“……”  
“当然了，要是你对他也有同样的想法的话，那你们之间的关系就不止这些了。”Mark补充。  
  
Eduardo非常认真地开始计算，如果自己现在掐死Mark，现场能有几只猴子愿意为他作伪证。  
  
08  
当Harry Osborn的玫瑰持续了整整一周后，这件事终于发酵开来，彻底脱离了Eduardo的控制。  
Mark已经用了整整一周的午餐时间以Mark Zurkerberg特有的嘲讽风格对Eduardo在这件事情中表现的无能狠狠地批判了一番，要不是因为Eduardo是唯一一个能在午餐时间把Mark拖到餐厅而不被Mark一剑穿心的人，而没了Eduardo，Mark可能就会持续编程靠爱充电地在电脑前面呆到失去意识然后坐着救护车被送到医院，Eduardo是真的很想放任Mark一直工作得了。不过仔细想想，Mark之所以这么坚持着在这件事情上找Eduardo的不痛快，可能就是为了让Eduardo放弃每日的投喂工作——想到这个，Eduardo就觉得自己每天中午的这个额外工作也不是那么糟糕了。  
甚至，他可以为了这个可能性非常大的猜测，更加积极地督促Mark去吃饭。  
  
而Dustin，碍于Eduardo罕见的黑暗面爆发，他倒是没敢在Eduardo面前提这件事情。但Eduardo可以用自己拥有的股份打赌，公司内部论坛里那个一直被高高置顶的，关于CFO被Osborn的小少爷每日送玫瑰追求的讨论帖，一定和Dustin脱不了干系。Eduardo发誓，Dustin未来的一年都可以和加班费说再见了，他就是和Mark哭诉也没用，上诉无效。  
Chris的反应是最令Eduardo意外的。这位早早因为Facebook而心力交瘁得拿胃药当糖果吃的PR对这件事情表现出了罕见的宽容态度。用Chris的话说，Eduardo这点事情和Mark的日常搞事相比根本算不上什么，他还巴不得那位Osborn的CEO继续把花送下去，这样在Mark再次在Facebook上把情感状态改成“和Facebook恋爱中”的时候，他还能用这件事情把媒体的注意力转移到Osborn那里。  
（Eduardo还能说什么呢，和Chris相比，Eduardo都觉得自己遭遇的都不算什么难过的坎儿。他只能安慰Chris，说他已经教育过Mark了，Facebook还只是个孩子呢，他是不会同意Facebook和Mark在一起的。Eduardo当然会阻止这一切的发生，就像一个棒打小鸳鸯的古板家长一样。此句大写加粗。）  
  
压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草是来自Sean的消息。Sean发给了Eduardo一个帖子，消息的最后是Sean特有的贱兮兮的笑脸，唯一的来自Sean的文字评论是：“Eduardo啊，等你傍上大款了，可别忘了咱们这几个老兄弟啊。”  
Eduardo愤怒地在对Sean的回复里输入——  
  
“我自己就是有钱人！！！”


	3. 9-12

09  
鲜花，烛光，美餐，心上人。  
平生第一次的，Harry紧张地手心都开始出汗。他现在有些后悔让设计师设计这次约会的时候，着重让对方注意一下灯光问题了——因为身体原因Harry的脸色一向比常人苍白，为了给Eduardo留个好印象，这次约会的灯光角度等方面都经过了精心设计，确保在Eduardo的眼中，Harry的面色接近于一个正常人。  
但是现在，按照Harry此时的心率，他的面色在灯光下恐怕要显得过于红润了——红的绝对远超正常人范围，大概足以和高中里第一次和暗恋对象说话的毛头小子那红的像个大番茄的脸相比。  
  
都是Peter的错！要不是Peter坚持说这是约会而不是约炮，让Harry必须拿出约会的严谨态度，Harry现在也不会穿着比参加董事会还要正式的正装，头发被发胶固定的整整齐齐能够在十级大风的摧残下保持不乱，还用了整整三天的时间特意组了个约会设计小组，从约会地点到约会时间再到约会细节都设计的一丝不落。  
按照Harry最开始的想法，他本来是准备用略带凌乱的金发朦胧的眼神解开衬衫最上面的两颗扣子露出隐隐约约的胸……这类的手段的。要是Harry坚持自我了，他现在搞不好已经温香软玉在怀，成功把Eduardo带上床了，而不是像个傻子一样，面红耳赤口干舌燥地不知道是该往嘴里送食物，还是该绞尽脑汁地和Eduardo找话题。  
该死的——他明明让属下仔细研究了Eduardo的爱好后给他设计了几十个话题，用来让他和Eduardo拉进距离，然而现在他脑子里一片空白，什么都想不出来了。  
  
都！是！Peter！的错！  
  
手足无措的Harry毫无愧疚地往自家好友脑袋上盖了口锅。  
  
10  
Eduardo发誓，自己答应和Harry Osborn共进晚餐，真的只是为了和对方讲清楚，让他停止送花这种没有意义的行为——然而当他踏入约好的包间的一瞬间，一种隐约的胃绞痛的感觉让Eduardo后悔自己今天晚上为什么会忘了带自己的胃药。  
——当然了，Eduardo也有随身携带的胃药小瓶子。说真的，要在Mark手底下干活，没点胃病这类的小毛病，都不敢说自己是高层。  
  
关于Harry Osborn的无数八卦小报头条开始在Eduardo的脑海里一一闪现。他现在终于有点自己是这位Osborn家的小少爷的最新目标的意识了。大概是和Mark这种和桃色新闻绝缘的CEO相处太久，Eduardo都忘了真真的花花公子是什么样的。  
“我早就告诉过你了。”Mark带着自得的表情浮现在Eduardo，随之而来的是Mark那不需要多少波动却能淋漓尽致地展现“嘲讽”这种情绪的声音。过快的语速和Mark独有的语调让Eduardo的耳膜生疼——天哪他大概是真的受了太大的刺激，甚至产生了幻听，而且幻听听到的还是Mark的声音。  
他都不需要费心去辨别里面的内容好吗。八成是类似于“Wardo你真是个蠢蛋。”“你该回去哈佛重修个几年。”“Facebook都能漂亮的解决这种情感纠纷，你却连对方想上你这种事情都看不出来。”“Wardo你还不如是个机器人，这样我还能帮你升级一下程序，然而你不是，所以你这算是废了。”等等等等连Eduardo听了很想把Mark的笔记本砸到Mark脸上的话。  
  
凭借着从小修炼出的良好教养，Eduardo才能把自己的形象保持到晚餐开始。本来以为Harry Osborn会很快开始他的追求攻势，没想到的是，晚餐都过了大半，对方依旧安静地像是空气一样——Eduardo忍不住偷眼瞅了对方，只看到对方光洁的额头和红得异常的脸。  
等等——这脸是不是，太红了？  
Eduardo不开始回忆Dustin交给自己的一叠Harry Osborn的报道与照片，尽管只是粗略地扫过一眼，对方苍白的脸色和带点病态的眼神——原谅Eduardo的形容吧，然而Harry Osborn的眼神给他的感觉的确就是这样的。即便是左拥右抱着漂亮的女友们，Harry Osborn的眼里也很少带着温度，更多的时候，反倒是嘲讽的情绪满的可以溢出镜头。  
  
Eduardo又小心翼翼地瞥了对方一眼，却正好对上Harry Osborn望向他的眼神——还没等Eduardo不好意思的移开视线，对方已经重新低下了头。Eduardo突然想起了他两初次相遇的那个晚会——Harry Osborn有没有注意到Eduardo，Eduardo不知道，但对方出场的场景，Eduardo却是远远地看到了他的。那个时候Harry Osborn左手搂着一位高挑艳丽的模特，右手握着一杯香槟，张扬的笑意却没有到达冰冷的眼底。  
他的胃痛突然缓解了不少。甚至，他不自觉地露出了一个笑容，开启了今天晚上二人间的第一个话题——  
  
“如果你不介意的话，也许我能为这顿晚餐拍一张照片，上传到我的facebook上？毕竟，我已经很久没有吃过这么满意的一餐了。”  
“……”Harry抬起头，嘴巴无意识地咧到耳朵根，露出洁白的几乎可以给牙膏做代言的牙齿，“当然——等你发了之后记得艾特我，我可是很乐意在Facebook上接受你的赞扬。”  
  
11  
一直到接受了Eduardo的好友邀请，Harry都感觉自己仿佛在空中漂浮着，半点儿没有脚踏实地的感觉。在床上翻来覆去了半天，Harry对着手机屏幕里Eduardo发的关于这次晚餐的照片傻笑到屏幕都黑了下来，映出他闪亮的白牙和傻到不行的笑容。  
继续傻笑了半天，Harry灵光一现般的，迅速把照片存了下来。存下来后，Harry还不满足，马不停蹄地打开手机联系人，把照片给Peter发了过去。  
  
没几分钟，手机的震动声就把Harry的意识再次拉回了现实。Harry点开Peter的讯息正对上Peter发来的，他和Gwen紧紧地贴着脸一人吸着一根吸管喝着同一杯奶茶笑得像两个傻子一样的自拍照。  
Harry瞬间冷静了下来。  
  
——就只是在Facebook上加了个好友！连个小手都没牵，他到底为什么这么高兴？  
  
自认万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的Osborn小少爷，突然陷入了迷茫。  
  
12  
冲动总是要付出代价的。  
在Eduardo把照片传上Facebook的十秒内，提示评论的声音就让Eduardo迅速冷静了下来。  
他打开那条评论——没啥悬念的，评论的是Mark。  
  
“你果然被泡了。”  
Eduardo正读着这条评论，Mark的第二条评论又被刷了出来。  
“婚假不给批。”  
  
Eduardo毅然拉黑了Mark。  
  
TBC 


	4. 13-17

13  
Eduardo已经连续一个月捧着束玫瑰花来上班了。  
托Eduardo的福，现在财务部已经被玫瑰彻底攻占。不过比玫瑰更动人的，还得是CFO每天脸上的笑容。尤其是在Facebook上和Eduardo是好友关系的人，现在每天都要被自家CFO和Osborn工业的CEO的互动刷屏。不过，比起强行被喂狗粮，Facebook的员工们更喜欢看的是四巨头大战小绿魔——众所周知，Facebook的四巨头有五个人，而在排除了当事人Eduardo Saverin之后，参与大战的四巨头是那四个，也就不言而喻了。至于小绿魔，则是Eduardo手下的华裔助理小姐对自家上司的这位追求者的代称。尽管不懂“绿”这个词在古老的东方文明中到底存在怎样丰富的内涵，发现“Green Goblin”这个代号意外的朗朗上口的其他猴子们，也就不约而同地用这个称呼指代起了别家公司的CEO。  
  
在创始人与富二代的战争中，Facebook一方的主要火力手自然是暴君大人。在暴君的操纵下，Harry Osborn的Facebook俨然已经成了他们测试新功能的首选，Harry基本每天打开自己的Facebook，都能有新惊喜。至于为什么这位各种负面新闻都是暴君的N次方的小少爷不仅没找Facebook的茬，甚至还坚持不懈地继续用着Facebook——只能说，爱情的力量的确伟大了。  
  
在Harry Osborn的Facebook主页再次崩溃后，收到Harry的抱怨短信的Eduardo好笑地对正在往嘴里塞花椰菜的Mark道：“Mark，我可是又接到用户投诉了——你就不能成熟点，别一天天和小孩子赌气似的。”  
“Eduardo，容我提醒你，要不是你强行关了我的电脑把我拉到餐厅吃午饭，现在你家那位Osborn先生的主页应该已经恢复了。”Mark义正辞严地表示。  
Eduardo居高临下地凝视着面前的这颗卷毛脑袋，三秒后，Eduardo一挑眉，笑眯眯地说道：“既然这样，看来我也只能请Harry再等会了。”  
突然闪过一种不祥预感的Mark一只手举着叉子，一只手托着下巴，满脸戒备地瞪着Eduardo。  
  
在Mark的死光注视下，Eduardo淡定地拨通了Harry Osborn的号码。  
  
恋爱的酸臭味。  
Mark嫌弃地低下头，叉了一大把花椰菜塞进嘴里。  
  
14  
“你是说，你送了一个月的玫瑰花，现在终于和对方在Facebook上加了好友，互换了手机号码，一周内共进了三次晚餐——哇哦，真是巨大的进展。我真为你欣慰啊，Harry。”  
昏暗的灯光下，已经连续看了十几个小时书本的Peter面前的字母都已经出现了重影。就这样，他还得分出注意力来倾听好友的恋爱烦恼——简直就是年度感动美国好朋友，Peter都被自己感动了。  
“……”Harry咬牙，“别说的自己好像很有恋爱经验似的，你长这么大，也就谈过一个Gwen吧——别以为我不知道，你把Gwen的照片当了一年的桌面，都没敢跟对方搭句话。”  
“但是我和Gwen变成朋友的一个月后，Gwen就邀请我去她家吃晚饭了。”  
“然后被Stacy警官用枪指着送出了他们家。”  
“起码我有被未来的father-in-law用枪指着的机会。”  
  
把整本书的重点都过了一遍后的Peter才后知后觉地发现耳机里已经安静很久了。有些担心Harry真的被伤到，Peter仔细考虑了几分钟，才找到了他觉得适合的安慰的话：“其实Harry你现在的进展也不错了啦，虽然没有老Saverin用枪指着，但你不是说你现在天天在Facebook上被那位传说中的Mark Zurkerberg怼，还被其他创始人各种煽风点火吗——你这也算是见过亲家团了，想谈恋爱嘛，没几个看你不顺眼的对象的娘家人，怎么能算是谈过一场以结婚为前提的恋爱呢。”   
“Peter。”Harry沉痛而又仿佛在压抑着什么的声音从耳机里传来，“闭嘴。”  
Peter默默地把剩下的话咽了回去。   
  
15  
无论外界人对Harry Osborn的情感生活有怎样的猜测，唯一能肯定的是，当同龄人还处于牵牵小手就脸红的纯情阶段时，Harry Osborn就已经和各色美人在床上将成人生活探索的差不多了。然而包括他本人都没能想到的是——在其他人已经开始享受丰富多彩的性生活的年龄，Harry Osborn却进入了牵牵小手就脸红的纯情阶段。   
示意司机在Facebook总部的大门口停下，Harry在开门前再次把自己全身上下都检查了一遍，确认无误后，才降下车窗，望着Facebook的大门，数着秒地等着Eduardo出现。  
  
这会儿正是下班点，而这Harry对Eduardo的高调追求，让Harry这张脸在Facebook内部的知名度大概仅次于几位创始人。早已习惯了其他人的瞩目的Harry自然不会去注意来来往往的行人的指指点点。尤其是当Eduardo高挑修长的身影出现在门口的时候，Harry的视线瞬间就集中在了Eduardo……  
——和他身后的小卷毛身上。  
  
Harry非常没有CEO气势地揉了揉眼睛，确定了Eduardo身后的小卷毛是某个名叫Mark Zurkerberg的生物，而不是什么卷毛狗一类的宠物。咬牙切齿地看着那个小卷毛被Eduardo揪着地靠近自己，Harry满腔的怒火在对上Eduardo亮晶晶的斑比眼睛的瞬间熄了下去。  
“Harry，你介意先把Mark送回他家，我们再去吃晚餐吗？”Eduardo有点不好意思地开口。其实他也不想强拉着Mark搭Harry的顺风车，这次完全是Chris强行把Mark塞进了Eduardo手里，强硬地无视了两个当事人的强烈反对。  
“当然不介意。”Harry注视着Eduardo，话又开始不经过脑子就从嘴巴里蹦出来，“不过Mr.Zurkerberg应该也没吃晚饭吧，其实现在再通知餐厅加一个人应该也还来得及。”  
不——完全来不及了！他才不要带上这个电灯泡！刚说完话的Harry简直想给自己一巴掌。  
  
大概是Harry那后悔莫及的眼神实在太明显，Eduardo一个没忍住，笑声就从唇间泄露了出来。利用身高优势把旁边想开嘲的小卷毛塞进副驾驶位，Eduardo微笑着和Harry一起坐到了车后座。  
“没关系。”Eduardo狡黠着冲一旁的Harry摇了摇手上的手机，“我已经给Mark订完外卖了，他回到家就能收到。”  
Harry也忍不住跟着Eduardo笑了起来。两个人笑吟吟地对视了半天，然后齐齐“噗嗤”一声，爆发出一阵强烈的笑声。  
  
16  
简直辣眼睛。  
强行被闪了一路的Mark回到家就黑了Harry Osborn的Facebook主页，还把Eduardo的Facebook头像换成了一只昂首挺胸的小黄鸡。  
  
17  
和Eduardo共同度过了一个美好的晚餐的Harry 其实没因为自己再次被黑的Facebook生气。  
但是，想要和Eduardo更进一步，Mark Zurkerberg无疑会是一个巨大的障碍。  
  
为了扫清自己情感路上的障碍，Harry决定派出卧底深入敌后好和自己里应外合。  
下定决心的Harry立刻给Peter发了一条短信。  
——“Peter，你假期是不是要回纽约？来加州吧，我帮你找了份兼职——不是Osborn工业的，我知道你想避嫌——待遇绝对优渥。”  
  
收到Harry这条消息的Peter简直感动得眼泪汪汪。果然是发小的情谊，他就知道Harry对他还是很好的。  
——“好呀好呀，哪儿的工作？”  
——“Facebook。”  
——“……但我的专业恐怕不对口吧——还是说，你给我找了个在Facebook修电脑的兼职？”  
——“不是。”  
——“那是什么？”  
——“保洁小弟。”  
  
Peter沉默着望着手机屏幕上来自Harry的最新短信。  
  
还是友尽吧。  



	5. 18-24

18   
Peter Parker是一个有节操有气节的年轻人。  
面对Harry的威逼利诱，Peter誓死捍卫自己的尊严，坚定地拒绝了Facebook的保洁小弟这一兼职。  
  
直到他和Gwen在机场等航班的时候，他问起Gwen的假期安排。  
“去Dr.Conners的实验室实习啊——你忘了吗，我每年假期都是去那里实习的啊。”  
  
瞬间明白了Harry的险恶用心的Peter悲愤地掏出手机给Harry发了条短信。  
  
——“你为什么不提醒我Gwen假期要去Osborn工业实习？！”  
——“你女朋友在我手上，说出你的选择吧，Peter，慎重考虑哦#坏笑”  
——“我威武不能屈！！！！！！”  
  
又过了几分钟。  
  
——“我什么时候去Facebook报道？”  
  
一把抱住身边的Gwen，眼尖的Peter一眼就看到了Gwen手机屏幕上的Facebook界面。悲从中来的Peter抱着自家女朋友就开始抽泣。  
“Gwen，做人好难啊——”  
“你又被Harry坑啦？”Gwen了然地拍着Peter的后背，见Peter脑袋还是在自己肩头磨蹭，没有半点起来的意思，Gwen顺势一歪头，往Peter的耳朵根亲了一下。  
  
Peter抱着Gwen的手立刻缩紧了，脑袋也往Gwen的颈窝埋得更深。  
Gwen看着Petet通红的耳朵根，笑眯眯地往那块地方又亲了一下。  
  
19  
一个星期后，Peter背着滑板戴着眼镜来到了Facebook的门口。  
他比约定报道的时间早了近半小时，因此到达Facebook后，他没有急着进去，而是在大楼前站着观望了五分钟。就在这五分钟里，他收获了无数惊讶恐惧震惊等等饱含着让Peter一头雾水的复杂情绪的目光，并且眼睁睁地看着四个——是的，四个，他数过了——Facebook的员工进大门的时候一头撞在了门上。  
  
Peter扶了扶眼镜。  
Facebook是不是有什么他不知道的奇怪的风俗？被盯到低着头装作没发现那些奇怪的目光的Peter深吸一口气就往大门口冲。  
  
然后他成了他所知的，今天早上第五个撞大门的人。  
  
20  
Facebook新来了一个长得和CFO一模一样的保洁小弟。  
  
这个消息在短短的几分钟内传遍了整个Facebook。在八卦之心熊熊燃烧的程序猿们的齐心协力下，大家迅速扒出了这位有着CFO的脸的保洁小弟的资料，包括他的名字叫做Peter Parker，出生于纽约皇后区，在英国剑桥留学，专业是生物医学工程——事实上他的父亲Richard Parker就是这方面的专家，然而与妻子一起遇上了一场飞机失事而双双去世，因此Peter是被他的叔叔婶婶所抚养长大。很明显，Peter家里的经济情况并不理想，不然这么一个生物医学专业的高材生也不会在假期来Facebook当保洁打工赚钱。女员工们看这份资料看得眼泪汪汪，于是乎这天上午Peter打扫走廊的时候，被路过的女员工们塞了一堆小点心。嘴里被泡芙塞得腮帮子鼓鼓的，两只手上挂满了装着各种小蛋糕小饼干还有糖果的粉色袋子，Peter茫然地在原地站了半天，直到把嘴里的泡芙咽下去，他才憋出一句——  
“Facebook里的人都好热情啊……”  
  
好吧，他突然觉得，在Facbook当保洁，也不是什么特别难以忍受的事情了。  
  
21  
在程序部门的程序猿们扒出了Peter的基本资料后，人事部的员工们也不甘落后，迅速爆出了一个大消息——  
Peter Parker是被CFO亲自塞进公司的！！！  
  
找着各种理由去财务部偷瞅CFO和光明正大地去围观新来的保洁小弟的猴子们在脑中无数次地对比了二人的长相，再结合二人一个巴西贵公子一个纽约穷小子的身份背景后，迅速脑补出了一出豪门情感伦理大戏。  
  
22  
“你是Eduardo的弟弟吗？”  
第一个按捺不住跑去问当事人的是Dustin。迫不及待想去见这位和Eduardo长得一模一样的弟弟的Dustin几乎是手舞足蹈地拦住了正在拖地的Peter。  
尽管Dustin的行为可以说非常冒失，然而对方灿烂的过分的笑容让Peter忍不住也回了一个同样灿烂的笑容。他不好意思地侧了侧头回答道：“不是啦，其实我是Harry介绍来的——Harry Osborn，他是我的好朋友，听说我在找假期兼职，就帮我找了这个工作。”  
  
Harry Osborn——  
不就是那个一直在追求Wardo的……  
  
Dustin倒吸了一口冷气，一个可怕的猜测在他脑中成形。   
“你……那你也是Gay吗？“  
大概是Dustin的表情太过扭曲，Peter忍不住倒退了一步，咽了咽口水，犹豫了半天才回答：“不是……我有女朋友的！她叫Gwen Stacy，我和她从高中起就在一起了！虽然Stacy警官一见到我就拔枪说我要是敢欺负他女儿他就一枪崩掉我半个头，高中毕业典礼还因为我亲了Gwen一下追打了我大半个校园——不过！我对Gwen的爱是不会因为这点挫折就消退的！对了，你要不要看看她的照片，我给你看，我手机桌面就是Gwen哦——是不是特别好看！？”  
  
Dustin望着面前手机屏幕上金发姑娘灿烂的笑容，只觉一道惊雷正中了自己。  
  
23  
“Marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk！！！！！大事不好了！！！！！！！！！”  
  
一只惊慌失措的Dustin挥舞着爪子奔进了CEO的办公室。  
  
“Dustin，你是来请假去挂脑科的？”Mark敲打键盘的声音不自觉地停了一下。  
“那个Harry Osborn！他对Wardo根本不是真心的！他肯定只是拿Wardo当替身！Peter的脸为证！！！！！“  
“……”卷毛脑袋从笔记本后探了出来，“你说什么？？！！”  
  
24  
又是中午进餐时。同样的时间同样的地点，Mark被Eduardo拉到了餐厅吃午饭。  
被Mark难得乖顺的态度惊到的Eduardo忍受了小卷毛贯穿了整个午餐时间的探索目光后，收获了一张列了长长一串的数字的纸。  
  
“Mark，这是什么！？”莫名有一种不祥的预感的Eduardo声音不自觉带了点颤抖。  
“Harry Osborn名下所有的银行账户和密码。”Mark以一种说“今天天气不错”的口气说道，“对了，Wardo，我帮你预约了今天下午的眼科，给你半天假，不要放弃治疗。”  
“Mark，你不能随便黑进……等等，为什么我要去看眼科？”  
“你挑对象的眼光太差了。”Mark毫不犹豫地回答。  
  
Eduardo一手抖,桌子上的餐盘被扣到了对面那颗卷毛脑袋上。

tbc


	6. 25-34

25  
当有人通知Peter说CEO找他的时候，Peter的第一反应就是自己暴露了。  
出师未捷身先死。Peter攥着拖把，嘴里咬着新同事们送给自己的软糖，原地思考了半天，终于下定了决心。  
——自首吧。  
为了Gwen的幸福，只好出卖一下Harry了。  
Peter不怎么愧疚地想。  
  
26  
但Peter没想到的是，在CEO的办公室里，迎接他的会是三堂会审。  
——包括通过视频对话只在办公桌的笔记本屏幕里露了个大脑袋的Sean Parker，Facebook的创始人们齐聚一堂。  
刚打开门就被五双眼睛齐刷刷地瞪着的Peter“砰”地一声又把办公室的门又关上了。  
他觉得自首可能也逃不过死刑了……他现在自杀还来得及吗？？？  
27  
拯救Peter于水火之中的是Eduardo Saverin。  
看到对方那几乎和自己一模一样的脸的时候，Peter就反应过来了对方是谁。在对方把自己拉进办公室，关上门，再把自己领到为他准备的椅子上坐好，还给他倒了杯水，并从头到尾保持着温和得让Peter想到了Aunt May的和善笑容后，Peter的大脑里只剩下了一个念头。  
——幸好是自己遇到了Gwen。  
他一定要帮Harry追到Eduardo Saverin。  
不然要是哪天Gwen遇到了Eduardo——货比货得扔，Peter觉得自己的感情生活即将迎来最大的危机。  
28  
Peter能进Facebook当保洁小弟，当然是Harry从Eduardo这边走得后门。  
虽然不知道按照Peter的学历，Harry为什么一定要坚持给自己这个好友找个保洁的工作，但这毕竟是Harry和Peter的事情，Eduardo也就没有多坚持。只是在看到了Peter的照片后，Eduardo就知道这是Harry哪个好友了。  
他和Harry第一次见面，就是Harry认错人然后吐了他一身。他原本还以为这只是Harry想出来的借口——原来Harry真有这么个跟他长得几乎就是同一张脸的好友啊……  
被Peter那张和自己一个模子出来的脸吓到的Eduardo当天晚上就给他的父母打了个电话。  
受到了太过强烈的冲击以至于大脑一时还有些当机的Eduardo拨通电话后的第一句话就是：“爸，您在外面，是不是还有个孩子啊？”  
然而接电话的，是Eduardo的母亲。  
——因为Eduardo这句话，Saverin家这天晚上灯火通明至天亮。  
29  
有压力才会有动力。  
压力非常的老Saverin先生第二天晚上就给Eduardo发来了Peter的详细资料。  
  
Eduardo翻着自家父亲给自己发来的资料，只觉得这些资料字里行间都是自家父亲的血泪。  
  
30  
自从进了这间办公室，Peter已经捧着Eduardo给他倒的水，傻乎乎地看了Eduardo整整十分钟了。  
  
“Wardo，看来你应该没有什么失散在外多年的弟弟。”Mark评价道，“你应该不会有这么蠢的弟弟。”  
  
Peter隐忍地喝了口水。  
……好气哦，感觉忍不下去了。  
  
用上了自己这辈子所有的自制力才没气得把水喷到Mark脑袋上而是咽下去的Peter诚挚地像Eduardo发问：“你脾气真好——你是怎么跟这棵花椰菜认识了这么多年还没在他的饮用水里下氰化钾的？”  
“嗯……”Eduardo认真地思考了几分钟才回答道，“因为每次我气头上的时候手里都没有氰化钾，而当我有时间找氰化钾的时候我的良知又复苏了？”  
“真可惜。你错过了多少个为民除害的机会。”  
  
31  
“我能开除他吗？”Mark黑着脸问。  
“不能。”——来自Chris，Dustin和屏幕里的Sean异口同声的回应。  
  
“不能。”Eduardo笑眯眯地扭头，“Peter是我招进来的。”  
Mark皱眉：“我是他Boss。”  
Eduardo继续微笑：“我付他工资。”  
  
32  
Harry就是在这个时候到达的战场。  
在大门被敲开露出门外的Harry那张脸的时候，Peter欣慰地发现自己终于不再是众人视线的中心。  
  
毕竟是见过大场面的人，Harry镇定地走进办公室，关上门，还不忘跟所有人问了声好。  
轮到Peter的时候，Harry眼角抽搐地瞪了他一眼。  
  
Peter心虚地缩了一下脖子，然而迅速又挺直了腰板。  
他才不方咧——现在见家长的又不是他。  
被Harry坑进Facebook的Peter简直有种大仇得报的快感。  
  
33  
“说！”  
还没等Harry开口问到底发生了什么，深怕Wardo被骗的Dustin就抓着Mark跳到了Harry面前，义正辞严地质问道:“你追求Wardo，是不是拿Wardo当Peter的替身？”  
  
“啥！？”  
不光是被这个问题砸傻了的Harry，就连无辜躺枪的Peter都下意识地喊出了声。  
  
Dustin振振有词：“我们都知道了！Peter和Wardo那么相像，你肯定是暗恋Peter已久，然而Peter不喜欢你，于是你就把自己的感情转移到了和Peter那么长得那么像的Wardo身上，拿Wardo当Peter的替身！哼，骗人感情不要脸——”  
  
Peter懵逼地看向Harry——你暗恋我？！  
“我有Gwen了！我的心里只有Gwen！”Peter惊慌失措地抱紧了自己的手机，还不忘打开手机看着桌面上Gwen的照片冷静一下。  
  
Harry：“……？？？”  
  
34  
“我怎么可能会把Eduardo当成Peter的替身！我喜欢的当然是Eduardo！”  
“但是Eduardo和Peter长得那么像，你要是能对Eduardo一见钟情，你怎么会没喜欢上Peter——”  
“因为我瞎了眼才会看上Peter那个脸长眉毛粗，蛤蟆眼睛蜘蛛腿的家伙！！！”在Dustin的拷问下，深感自己的审美被侮辱了的Harry崩溃地喊道。  
  
所有人突然沉默了下来。  
  
感觉那里有点不对的Harry：“……？？？”  
清了清嗓子，围观到现在的Eduardo觉得是自己开口的时候了：“Harry，你还记得……我和Peter长得基本就是同一张脸吧？”  
Harry：“……”  
  
TBC 


End file.
